Legacy
by Knight of Redemption
Summary: The Legacy of Void and how he became what he is now
1. Legacy Ch 0

I do not own Void or any other Bushiroad copyrighted characters, clans, nations, the planet Cray, or anything else that comes with writing a Vanguard Fanfic although the story line is written by me for this tale and again there will be parts that were briefly viewed in the anime

* * *

It began and ended with a blade, one that forever had decided fate but yet had endured so much. It was time for a new force to arise, although it seems that this new force will originate from that blade in the most unlikely of places. Many don't ponder death till it's close to that time, for me I'd been dead inside since that day so long ago. The day I first laid eyes on that blade my fate was sealed and forever my path has been vengeance, although the path is not an easy one, yet it remains the only choice on this endless path I walk. This is the tale of that day and all after; this is the legacy of Void. And so our tale begins during an onslaught in Void's home village. Keep in mind this is a short introduction albeit over 1200 words.

* * *

Chapter 0: The Start of a Legacy

* * *

The sword slashed down at me, a symmetrically shaped piece of steel with a ruby embossed in its hilt and lines of the deepest blue running throughout dripping in the blood of the innocent. The warrior wielding it was of perfect fit and match having the same irregular shaped armor and lines, a ruby studded in both chest and helm. I quickly parried and lashed out but he was quick to guard and forced me back glaring me down with his sky blue eyes. He struck another blow, stronger than the last and connected with the hilt of my sword knocking it out of my hand and forcing me back further while connecting with exposed flesh causing a deep gash to appear. He struck relentlessly and I realized for the first time that this was the end, and then the worst possible thing happened, I was saved.

Out of the corner of my eye there was a blur and a hulking shape crashed into the warrior knocking him down and causing him to lose his grip on that accursed blade. I tried to stand, to at least regain my weapon to at least stand a chance but the overwhelming pain from my side brought me out of that dream and back to the reality of pain and agony. Panting in the horrid pain I looked to the side to at least know what fool had come to my rescue only to have my nightmare grow into an even worse vision of fear and hopelessness as I recognized the figure, Noctys my brother.

It was a furious battle of hand to hand combat as one seemed to be losing he struck back with newly determination and vigor and the fury of a likes of which has never been viewed by the other. The battle moved slowly as one fought the other it seemed that there would be no clear victor but rather that they will both lie dead, a hero and a killer. The tale of my brother was a short one though as he struck a punch so strong to the warrior that it knocked the breath clear out of him but at a heavy cost. Having struck his armor, the blow had reduced his hand to a bloody pulp of which there was no return to normal as blood flowed out worse than my own injuries. He turned around to help me up and to make a hasty retreat. "Hurry we don't have long before he awakens, I stunned him for a second but he'll come to at any point now."

He grabbed my arm and hoisted me over his shoulder but his noble actions were soon cut short as our assailant had regained the advantage as he thrust his sword through Noctys' chest. He cried out in agony but blood poured from his mouth like a fountain silencing him once and for all; the whole time the question had echoed to the depths only to resurface once more to the front; 'Why is this happening?' I questioned relentlessly. He twisted his sword cruelly only for a silence that lasted an eternity followed by the patter of blood right before a hollow thud as Noctys' lifeless body impacted the floor pinning me down under and drenching me in my brother's blood, I remained where I lay, to in shock to even move. I mustered what energy I could and asked the question I was afraid would never be answered, "Why?" I asked aloud, my eyes still affixed to the ceiling.

He looked back, surprised that I was even still alive, "Nothing personal, just following orders. Besides to us you're nothing but a fleck of dirt to be cleaned off the slate of our proud and noble kingdom, you are nothing." He replied as if he had this rehearsed for this very moment, he removed his helmet letting his short blue hair flow down over the sides of his head as he stuck his blade into the floor letting it stand there in the wood as he knelt down next to Noctys and rolled him over exposing me, my clothes reduced to tattered rags blood soaked through and still dripping with blood. "If you had just left when I came you would have lived, why did you stay and fight me? All it brought you was death and despair to all who died here tonight. You could have escaped, hidden away and not let others die in vain just to help you, you aren't even properly trained and yet you wield a sword like a master and tried to kill me in spite of the fact that you were going to die anyway. So now I question you, why?" he looked serious in this question, guilt surfacing through his eyes and I saw a tortured spirit of those who seek power and glory saying that they will pay whatever cost regardless but not realizing the true toll, not of the mind or body but of the soul.

"Best to fight like a hero for what is truly right than die like a coward against everything I truly believe. You say I'm nothing, a void to be filled by your plan that you value so greatly even at the lives the innocent. I will continue being that void, but let me assure of this, I'll be the void that kills you not out of orders but for what you have done here tonight, this will not go unpunished." I replied, using up the last of my strength I raised my head as I watched shake his own in pity more than anything else.

"If you do survive, I accept your challenge. I'll never give up from a fight and will end you if ordered to, for you are nothing to us but an obstacle and obstacles must be destroyed with utter finality." He put on his helm once more and walked away pulling his sword out the ground to leave me in the everlasting silence to die. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious waiting to be enveloped in the eternal abyss that is death.


	2. Legacy Ch 1

Chapter 1: Rebirth

* * *

Light poured through the wood, awakening me from the abyss of approaching death. I tried to stand only to have my body wracked by agony and only then did I remember the previous night. Dim images wreathed in the fire of hatred and sorrow and then "Noc ...Noctys…" I looked over to see him only to see bloodstained wood, and then a quick thought went through my mind _He's not there, did he survive?_ This thought was quickly set aside as a heard hushed laughter from the right of where I laid. I quickly turned only to be met by another spasm of pain and a fanged smile set within a pale face.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here watching the man I'm supposed to be saving suffer just a little more," He grinned malevolently, "Shame I wasn't here for the worst of it." His appearance wasn't that hard to grasp aside from the Blood red eyes and shark toothed smile he appeared to be a normal human, albeit dressed rather oddly. He wore a long coat black coat made from the hide of some unknown animal. His gloves were scaled on the outside like a dragon and a bandolier of knives were strung across his chest. Underneath was a black shirt with stains of darker red splotched among them as been if they had been through many battles. Across his back was slung a long sword with a 5 foot blade shining bright in the morning sun, a strange glint coming from the ruby embedded in the hilt. He wore standard issue dragon hide leggings which gave him the appearance of the newly arrived militia, the same group of which had attacked his village. All agony was then replaced by rage, as I quickly placed a swift jab at him only for him to leap backwards quickly and dodge the incoming attack. My inability to realize that this would only cause further pain led to such. He put his head to his forehead and howled with laughter.

"You sadistic bastard! I'm going to kill you!" I screeched at him, anger overcoming all other emotion. "I swear I'm going"

"Shut up. You have a previous death threat to carry out. If you really want to, join me. If not then what do you have left to live for?" His previously carefree demeanor had turned deadly serious. I wasn't sure how to take what he said but I knew there was only one way to find out for sure.

"Who are you? How did you know" I began to ask, barely conscious from the pain induced trauma of even existing. "I accept."

"Good, now that's settled," He walked over, lifted his left leg behind him "It'll be easier on me if you were unconscious. Fewer questions that way, by the way, the names Izoku." His leg came flying forward and connected with my jaw. The pain of another broken bone and the agony of my injuries overwhelmed me, I blacked out again.

* * *

I came to on soft bedding, a room of some sort surrounded by walls of solid steel. I was like an animal, trapped, lost, and afraid. He said he would help me yet I trust him and end up confined. Trapped. That word echoed continuously throughout my mind, a reminder and a curse. Trapped and lost within this mad world I live and dwell forevermore. I'm hollow, a being of nothing. No one to trust, no one to guide me, no family to love or friends to cherish, only hate, hate for one and only. "Blaster Blade" I murmured. I stood walking for word to what appeared to be a door in the all. I heard a loud ripping behind me only to turn back to see what looked like a gash through space time itself. Out of it stepped the same man from earlier.

"I'm guessing you have questions?" He questioned which really began to tick me off, he knew it too. It was his goal.

"The real question is can I trust that you're the one to give me a straight answer or not. I don't have time for any of your smart ass games. I don't even know who you are or what you want but I don't go down without a fight you bastard." I snarled back, feeling renewed rage beginning to well up.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, you seemed pissed off about something. You're not going to coming here. If you really want to avenge your brother you'll have to fight for it." He remarked in a smartass kind of way, now he was really making me mad. As if he was testing me, testing my will and my self control. In an instant that was lost.

I grabbed onto him and slammed him against the wall, grabbed two of his knives and struck him through the hands connecting him to the wall. This stopped his carefree demeanor instantly as the realization of his impending doom settled back over him. A shroud of sorrow and regret, the same one that I was put under. I rushed through the wormhole only to be enveloped by splitting agony as if every strand of my being was being ripped apart. I tried to trudge on through the pitch black darkness as the pain continued to grow too overwhelming height.

* * *

Back in the other room, Izoku tried to free himself but was unable to do so easily. "That little son of a bitch. You just can't trust people nowadays. " He gave a terrific pull on both hands at once splitting bone and flesh along the blades of the knives. He winced in pain wondering why it was so entertaining when it happened to other people but not so fun when it happened to him. He watched as the bone and flesh knit his hands back from their split form. "That kid ruined my gloves…" he looked down to see the long gash still shining bright with blood. "Now I guess I better go save his sorry ass before its too late" he muttered to himself.

* * *

I continued on through the wormhole, agony being but a companion in this dark hallway as it began to rend flesh from bone and raze my entire being. I was so close that I could see the light at the end of the hallway. I surprised to feel a hard kick on my back, accompanied by Izoku yelling "You little shit!" , propelling me through to the outside of wormhole straight into a solid wall on the other side needless to say I passed out again.

I came too with a splitting headache with him kneeling over me with a wide smile spread upon his face. "I hate you…" I replied trying to stand. I put my palm on the ground trying to prop myself up only to fall back down.

"I can live with that. Hey Rdia! He came too finally! What is this, third time I saved his sorry ass?" Izoku called out.

"Second," retorted a feminine voice to the left only too look to the side and see a woman walking towards me with Ice blue hair and eyes to match, a clear complexion with the rest of her body covered by a long purple cloak with a white lining running along the edge, "don't make yourself seem better than you actually are." She looked down upon me and sighed. "Is he really the one?" she asked looking back towards Izoku who just knelt they smiling a 'No shit, why else you I bring this pathetic waste of space' smile at her. "Very well, you know he'll have to go through the initiation right?"

I looked over to Izoku seeing his smile grow wider. "I'm looking forward to it, this is gonna be fun." He looked down at me, a frown flashing across his face. "Now that I think about it, what is your name"?"

I looked him dead in the eye, and replied "I'm not anyone one you should waste your time on. I'm just a void in the way of everybody, a nothing, a waste of space."

His smile lessened and he said less cheerfully than before "Even though that's mostly true," now he's trying to piss me off again, "You shouldn't talk bad about yourself, you're going to defeat the Paladins aren't you? That's no small task to accomplish. You say your nothing then hell, we'll call you that. Actually that's a bit annoying to say every time we want to say your name, how about Void? It's fitting isn't it?" His smile widened as I began to black out again. "Oh shit, what this time?"

As I was fading into darkness I murmured "Thank you Izoku, I now have hope because of you. I have been reborn as Void, as the hollow shell of what I once was,"

* * *

Wow Izoku's an ass, but oh well. This took me forever due to many months of procrastination and card games, I'm hoping to get back to this ASAP though. See you all next chapter. Boring disclaimer from Part 0 applies here and throughout this story.


End file.
